Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holding device for a bag provided with at least one handle or hand grip, and more particularly, to a device to enable a cabinet door handle, a top edge of a door/drawer, a side edge of a door, a shelf edge, or the like, or a nail body, or the like, to securely hold a bag while maintaining the bag in an open position in order to permit easy access to the interior of the bag for placement of objects into the bag.
The prior art is replete with holders which fail to adequately provide a holder which for use with a cabinet door handle, a door edge, a shelf edge or the like. Further, the prior art devices fail to ensure that the opening of the bag is maintained in an open position to aid in the placement of objects into the bag while the bag is attached to the prior art device.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a bag holder which is readily and easily adaptable for use with nail or the like secured in a vertical surface, a cabinet drawer/door handle, an edge of a door/drawer, a side of a door, or a shelf edge, and the like.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a bag holder which ensures that the opening of the bag is maintained in an open position thereby aiding in the placement of objects into the bag.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a bag holder which may be placed flat against a vertical surface yet allow the grips of the bag to be easily secured to the holder.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a bag holder which is economical to produce.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a bag holder which does not require modification of the cabinet drawer/door handle to obtain optimum use.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a bag holder which provides a plurality of different and interchangable tongues to enable the positioning of the holder at different locations.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a bag holder with a closing means for closing the opening to the interior of the bag thereby ensuring to aid in the prevention of odors eminating from the contents of the bag and to prevent the invasion of insects into the interior of the bag.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a bag holder with a receiving means which secures a bag to the holder notwithstanding the secured position of the holder, i.e. a horizontal position, a vertial position or an angled position inbetween.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention is a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.